Autumn flowers
by sanseui-kitty
Summary: It was a contest thing on Deviantart. It's Naruto's birthday, where do we find him, at his father's grave. Spoiler if you don't know who his parent's really are.


October tenth, a day of hell when bodies fell like the leaves of the autumn trees. That was eighteen years ago today. The Kyuubi attack, where one hero risked it all, his life, his son, his future to save the village that would degrade his only son. Today is Uzumaki Naruto's eighteenth birthday, and we find him in front of the grave of his father, Namikaze Minato.

The years had been good to Naruto, shoulder length blonde hair, he grew to 5"7, and became one of the most powerful ninja. He had on a cloak like his father's but it had the kanji for kitsune on the back. He and his two teammates had all grown up and become the new sannin. Everyone expected it, so it wasn't a shock when Tsunade announced it to the village. But what was a shock was the she announced Naruto's heritage at the same time. From then on people had felt ashamed of how they were treating their hero's son.

So now Naruto was standing in front of his father's grave with a bouquet of different flowers. One pink carnation for gratitude. A white carnation for remembrance. A gardenia for joy. A hydrangea for perseverance. A hyacinth for sincerity. An Iris for inspiration. A sunflower for adoration. A white tulip for forgiveness. And a red rose for love. He set the bouquet on the grave and knelt down in front of it.

"Hello dad. I've already been to mom's grave today and decided to come to your's last. I hope you like the flowers, Ino helped me pick them out. And the rose if from the bouquet Sasuke gave me for my birthday. I wanted to thank you, for saving this village, for saving me. I wish you were here right now. Mine and Sasuke's wedding is in a couple of months, I can't believe I'm marrying that teme." Naruto laughed a little. "My inauguration to become hokage is a couple months after that. I can't believe my dream is coming true. I'll be the youngest hokage, even younger than you. I haven't told Sasuke yet but because you sealed Kyuubi in me and demons don't have a gender I can have kids." Naruto giggled. "Can you imagine his face when I tell him. I wish you could be here for the wedding, and the inauguration but I know you and mom will be watching. I hope you are proud of me." Suddenly a strong gust of wind came and leaves swirled around the grave. And there stood his father and mother. The faces he had only seen in pictures and dreams. Kushina laid a hand on her only son's face.

"We are so proud of you Naruto, you are our legacy, our son. We will be watching you throughout your life, and hopefully our grandchildren inherit your good looks, ne?" She smiled. Minato ruffled his son's hair.

"Yeah, I'm proud of you, all son's surpass their fathers at one point and I'm happy that you did. I'm sure you'll make a great hokage, even better than me. We'll be watching and waiting, when you do die, god forbid it be anytime soon, we'll be waiting for you. Tell that Sasuke of yours he better watch his back, if he does anything to hurt you not even Kami-sama can keep me from kicking his ass." Naruto smiled. He heard Sasuke approaching.

"I miss you guys so much, I never knew you could miss what you never had but it makes me miss you all the more." Naruto said, letting a few tears fall down his cheeks. Kushina hugged him.

"We'll always be there, our times up, we have to go. But remember we'll be watching and we love you." Minato hugged him too.

"Be good son, always remember." With that they disappeared just as Sasuke came into view. He sat down beside Naruto.

"Dad said if you ever hurt me not even Kami-sama can keep him from kicking your ass." He said, laughing and crying at the same time. Sasuke raised and eyebrow but put his arms around Naruto.

"Mom said she hopes her grandchildren will take after me." He said getting up and walking away. Sasuke just sat there a second in shock.

"Grandchildren?" Naruto turned and smirked and kept walking. "Hey, wait, dobe."


End file.
